


Why Aren't You Happy?

by lea_hazel



Series: Adventures in Twine [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Games, Gift Giving, Kidnapping, Other, Play Time: 5-10 Minutes, Princes & Princesses, Resource Management, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons like to kidnap princesses and keep them hostage. Princesses like gifts. There's not much more to it than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Aren't You Happy?

_Why Aren't You Happy?_ is a resource management game where, as a dragon, you have to balance managing you hoard and keeping your princess happy. 

Play the game at [philome.la](http://philome.la/hazelgoldblog/why-arent-you-happy). 


End file.
